In wireless communication networks, e.g., cellular networks such as specified by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), it is know to use performance indicators for measuring performance. For example, 3GPP TS 32.410 V11.0.0 (2012-09) specifies Key Performance Indicators (KPIs) which may be used for performance monitoring in the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) radio technologies and 3GPP TS 32.450 V11.0.0 (2012-09) specifies KPIs which may be used for performance monitoring in an Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) of the LTE (Long Term Evolution) radio technology.
Further, EP 1 766 714 B1 describes that performance statistics on an application level may also be generated using transaction statistics which are recorded by each mobile terminal and then periodically transmitted to a central interface unit for collection and evaluation.
However, when using such reporting of statistics by a wireless communication device it may be desirable to avoid excessive reporting activity of the wireless communication devices, in particular because the reporting and the performance measurements tend to increase usage of radio resources and power consumption. On the other hand, a low reporting activity of the wireless communication devices may result in an insufficient data basis for desired performance evaluations.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which allow for efficiently monitoring the performance of an application which is executed on wireless communication devices.